


Big Trouble, Little Package

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Big Trouble, Little Package

  


Nakia Carter was upset; her father was too busy to play with her, and Valin had just said she was named after a cell phone. She stopped to kick at the wall. Stupid Valin. When their mom got back, she'd tattle on him for sure and then he'd be sorry.

Nakia whirled at the sound of a sudden cough, and looked up. Uncle Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she looked down at her toes. "Nobody wants to play wif me and Valin is being a mik'ta."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Uncle Aris," she giggled. Uncle Aris always said the funniest things when he didn't know she was listening! "It means 'fanny.'"

"I see," Uncle Teal'c said. "Why are you not with your father?"

She explained, and he bent to whisper in her ear. "He'll pay 'tention if I say that?"

"Indeed," Uncle Teal'c promised her.

Trotting into the lab, Nakia tugged on her father's long coat and held up her arms. "Daddy, _kree!_"

Baal laughed and, just like Uncle Teal'c said, he immediately picked her up. "Well, little prim'ta, have you been getting into trouble?"

Nakia happily snuggled close. "_Me?_"

"Yes, you."

"Never," she promised.

  



End file.
